The Killer Queen
The Killer Queen is an episode of HTFF. It introduces the "Killer Queen", Bytsa Dast, who is a Platypus Alien disguised as an inhabitant of the town. Roles Starring * Bytsa Dast Featuring * Platypus Aliens Plot Bytsa Dast is shown walking down the street. She enters her house and greets her many green Platypus children. Just then, she pulled out a huge bag of fresh fruit for them to all eat. As they chow down, she goes downstairs. Many power tools can be seen, from drills, to blowtorches, to chainsaws, and more. She then gazes upon the corpse of a huge Platypus Alien with four arms, antennae, sharp teeth, and a spiked tail. She takes her chainsaw and then scalps the corpse. She speaks into a communication device. "Operation Reanimation is now in progress." In the morning, it shows shots of Bytsa doing her "normal" life, taking care of her kids and such. At night, she goes to a monitor and turns it on. The leader of the Platypus Aliens comes up and asks Bytsa if her operation is finished. She nods and shows the large platypus alien, now with a ton of buttons and controls in the cranium. Bytsa promptly names the former corpse, now a robot, Sheahot Atak. She tickled Atak's feet, and he laughed. The leader is intrigued that Atak actually is able to feel. Bytsa lets Atak out of his binds and then jumps into his cranium. She shows off all of Atak's abilities, such as fire breath, super strength, and speed of attack. As the aliens enjoy watching and Bytsa enjoys her creation actually working, Atak accidentally knocks down a container of water. Spilling all over the controls, Atak begins malfunctioning. He pulls Bytsa out of his cockpit and then begins to slam her side to side like a metronome. She gets more bloodied with each slam, until she's tossed so hard on the ground that she actually bounces off for a bit. Sheahot Atak then proceeds to jump on Bytsa multiple times, flattening her into a bloody pancake. Atak then shut down. The leader claps slowly, sarcastically stating that Bytsa is a genius. But then he states that Sheahot Atak is honestly a good weapon. Deaths * Bytsa Dast is slammed left and right and then stomped flat. Quotes *Bytsa Dast: "Hey! Hey, hey, kids! Kids! *Suddenly screaming* PATRICIA!!!" **beat ***Bytsa Dast: "Honey, could you be quiet? I'm just trying to do something." *Platypus Alien Leader: *After Bytsa Dast tickled Sheahot Atak's feet to show it can feel* "Hmm, interesting. He can feel things. But wouldn't it have been better for you, as the Killer Queen, to punch him in the stomach or break his ribs?" **Bytsa Dast: "...What are you, high?" *Platypus Alien Leader: *Slow clapping, speaking sarcastically* "You're a genius. Great. Awesome. Could I suggest putting a glass dome on it next time, Ms. Killer Queen? Do you even deserve the title?" Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to a Queen song of the same name. Bytsa Dast is named after Queen's song "Another One Bites the Dust". Sheahot Atak is named after Queen's album "Sheer Heart Attack". * This episode was originally going to have more of a plot, with Britton, Sniffles, and some other Tree Friends fighting together to beat Bytsa Dast. This was unfortunately dropped for a more comedic episode. * Bytsa's response to the Platypus Alien Leader suggesting she cause pain to Sheahot Atak instead of tickling him, "...What are you, high?" is actually a self-referential jab at the maker of this episode about how he feels like there should be some form of tickling in most of his episodes. * Strangely, the baby platypus that usually accompanies Bytsa Dast is absent. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 66 Episodes